Three's Company S8: The Lost Episodes
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: An alternate take on Season 8.
1. My Son, Jack

**_Three's Company Season 8: The Lost episodes _**_is a series of stories that lead to what could have been. _

_Now to a lot of people, it seemed pretty obvious that Jack and Janet should have ended up together and gotten married in the series finale. This season 8 re-write focusus on Jack and Janet's feeling for each other developing more. Janet plans on marrying Phil Jack is hurt by this. Janet is in denial that she has the same feelings for Jack._

_** Epiosde One: My Son, Jack** _

_**Description: In order to fiddle his tax returns Mr. Furley has claimed for a non-existent son for the past twenty years but is in danger of being found out when a tax inspector is about to visit. Only one thing to get out of it, Jack will have to pose as Mr. Furley's son. Based on the "Man About the House episode 'My Son, My Son.**_

Jack, Janet and Terri were in the kitchen. Jack and Janet were sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, while Terri cooked breakfast. Terri handed Jack his toast.

Jack stared at it a moment, before picking it up, "Terri, you know the purpose of toast is toasting the bread."

"Yeah." Terri had her back to him, facing the stove.

"We don't have a toaster." Janet lifted the paper away from her face for a moment." Don't you remember?" She asked Jack. "Mr. Furley tried repairing it and took it apart. He couldn't get the thing back together again, so we had to throw it out."

"Don't remind me." Jack said in his frustrated tone. Getting up , he goes to fridge. "I'll make us some nice delicious omelets. Now that's a real breakfast."

"Uh...We're out of eggs." Terri said.

"I thought you went shopping yesterday." Janet said, putting down the paper.

"I was running short a few dollars. All I could get was the bread."

"There's two months worth of rent on top of the fridge." Jack says. "You could have borrowed a few dollars." He reached up to move a basket off the top of it.

"I have. Several times."

Jack turns to her. "How several?"

"You know, several...several."

"Do you hear that, Janet? She's been dipping into the rent pool again."

"Well don't be too hard on her." Janet said. "She probably did it for the best. There are many times when.." She tried to hide the guilt in her voice but Jack saw through her.

"Oh, I see. You've been helping yourself out as well have you? It's like I can't trust either of you. There should be a thousand dollars in here."

"Ninety." Terri corrected.

"No, cause I borrowed twenty dollars." Jack corrected. The girls gave him a look. "I mean there are times when you know..(he opens the envelope,) "Three hundred dollars?" He looks at Janet.

"Well I had to pay the gas and the electricity. They are in high demand."

Terri comes over to sit down next to Jack.

"So you fiddled it away again, I see." Jack continues.

"What did you spend the twenty dollars on?" Terri asked Jack

"I took this girl out, well you know just for a bite."

"Couldn't you have bitten her for cheaper than that?" Janet asked sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm not the only one to blame. We're in trouble here. How are we going to tell Mr. Furley we don't have the rent."

"It's your turn to hand the rent money to him. I went down there last month." said Terri.

"Yeah and I went down the month before." Janet said.

"Oh, well, we can wait till Monday. It's not due till then. Even Tuesday. It's not overdue till Wednesday. I'll tell you what I'll wait to catch him in a good mood." Jack was trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. They seemed to always have trouble with the rent. And he planned on moving out of the apartment one day. He couldn't picture himself living here the rest of his life, yet he couldn't picture himself living without the girls. The rent wasn't really the problem. It was facing the inevitable. If he couldn't help manage the rent how could he help afford a house someday.

"When is that due?" Janet said. She then laughed to herself. Mr. Furley seemed to always be in good mood, unless someone's rent was overdue.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Janet." Jack got up from the table to leave the kitchen.

* * *

There was a knock on Mr. Furley's door.

"Just a minute." Mr. Furley called from his bedroom. He goes to answer the door. It's Larry.

"Hey, Mr. Furley can you do me a favor? My kitchen sinks leaking again."

"I'll get to it right away, Larry. Hold on a sec, while I get my tools." Mr. Furley goes back into the bedroom.

Larry waits anxiously. He starts whistling, looking around. His eyes wondering to the papers on Mr. Furley's desk. He reads over the papers. Mr. Furley comes back into the room. " Hey uh...Who's Leslie Furley?"

"Uh...he's my son."

" I didn't know you had a son."

"Uh...I don't. That's just a I was filling out a form and I accidently claimed for one. "

"Ah, so you accidently gave him a name." Larry knew where Mr. Furley was going with this. He wasn't the one to scheme.

"It was a better option than crossing it off. It had to look professional."

"Mr. Furley, you devil. Cheating on your in-come taxes."

"I know, I know." Mr. Furley said feeling guilty.

But Larry wasn't listening. He had his thinking face on. "I got to try that sometime." He goes to leave the apartment.

"Larry, what about your sink."

"I'll call a guy about it." Larry shuts the door behind him, leaving the Landlord puzzled.

_Call a guy about it?_ Furley mouthed to himself, thinking on it for a second. He shrugged.

* * *

The roommates are sitting in the living room. Jack is going over a list of items that they had bought. "I can see where most of our money's gone. We're spending to much on miscellaneous. What did you buy?"

"I don't remember, that's why it was miscellaneous." Janet said.

"I can't remember spending that much on one item." Terri said, looking over the list.

"Oh, I remember now. It was the toaster." Janet recalled.

"The toaster." Jack groaned. He got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down there and giving him a piece of my mind and explain he's the reason we don't have this months rent."

"Now Jack..." Janet but he was already out the door. "Can you believe him?"

Terri just shakes her head. Putting on her glasses to check over the list.

* * *

"Mr. Furley. Open up. I need to talk to you." Jack pounds on the door.

"Jack." Mr. Furley said surprised as Jack barged in past him.

"It's about the rent...it's due on Monday." Jack said.

"I know that. Don't worry about it. Take all the time you like. You're like a son to me."

"Well thanks, Mr. Furley."

"As long as you make it no later than Wednesday."

Jack just stands their a minute confused. He was about to say something but held it back. He said something simple instead. " Right." He said. "But you see what I came up here to say was that...Under the circumstances..." He has his back to Mr. Furley.

An idea strikes Mr. Furley. "Son."

"Yes?" Jack half turns toward him.

"What? oh...nothing. Nothing. You were saying..."

"Uh...according to circumstances, we've uh..." He pauses as Mr. Furley looks him over "We're a little short..."

"Forget about that. Sit down, sit down." The over eccentric landlord waves for Jack to sit down on the couch.

Jack sits down on the couch. Mr. Furley sits down on the arm rest. "You see the thing is Mr. Furley..." He cuts off when he notices the land lord staring at him.

"Never mind that. We'll talk about that later." He leans a little closer to Jack. "Son."

Getting slightly uncomfortable, Jack moves over. Mr. Furley sits down next to him. Jack moves one cushion over. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Now listen up, I got a little proposition for you, son."

* * *

The four friends, Jack, Janet, Terri, and Larry are at the Regal Beagal.

"He wants you to what?" Janet asked, once Jack told them that Mr. Furley wanted him to pose as his son and that if he did

"Are you nuts? You could have saved a months rent, right there." Larry said.

"I would have done it, if I were you." Terri said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Meet my son. He's had an operation." said Janet sarcastically.

" Imagine, Mr. Furley fiddling his in-come tax. I'd expect something like that from Mr. Roper." Jack said.

"Or Larry." Janet added.

"Why am I always brought into these conversations?" Larry wondered more to himself.

"You see if I would have helped him I would have been an accessory." Said Jack.

"What, like a handbag?" Terri said, laughing at her own joke. She stops when Jack gives her a glare.

"Well I...I think I did the right thing." He looks at Larry suspiciously. "You girls think I did the right thing."

"Well...I need another drink." Janet said, "Terri."

"Right with ya." She follows Janet.

"Perhaps I should have done it."

"No, no. You stick to your priorities." Larry said to Jack. "You could have saved a months rent." He gets up and leaves.

"I heard you the first time." Jack calls after him.

The girls were having their own conversation over at the bar.

"I mean Mr. Furley doesn't often ask for favors." Janet was saying to Terri. "I mean, half an hour and it would have been over. And he was willing to pay for it."

Mike the bartended is overhearing the conversation, getting the wrong idea. "Mr. Furley, well that old dirty devil."

"What?" Janet asks.

"Nothing, it's none of my business. Uh, two halves of lager."

"Um...would you accept a check?" Terri asks.

"for three dollars? I'll put it on your tab." He goes to the back of the bar.

"I don't think it would have worked anyway." Janet continued. "besides I don't think Jack looks like a Leslie."

"He looks more like a David. Course it could be a girls name as well. "

"David?" Janet asked confused.

"Leslie."

"Actually if he wanted a daughter he could have done it standing on his head." While Janet it saying this Mike comes back with his checkbook, with a wide eyed expression.

* * *

The roommates were back at the apartment, playing cards.

"I'm not going to let him bribe me into it either."

"You did the right thing, Jack." Terri said, setting down a card.

"I wouldn't put it past Larry to do it though." The door bell rings. Jack gets up to answer it. "And of course, it's Larry."

"Speaking of the devil." Janet said.

"You were talking about me?" Larry asked. "Hey, listen, Jack.'

"Forget it, Larry. "

"Ok, if you don't want me to help you with your money situation..."

"You're going to let us borrow some money?" Janet asked. She didn't believe that he would.

"I only have five dollars. Listen, There's a race at the track at two o'clock."

" Yeah, what are you going to bet on a horse with? " Jack asked. "You only have the five dollars, and that's to get it." "

It's on the tv too." Larry pointed out.

"Well I'm going to go to the store to see if I can get some credit." Terri headed to the door.

"Who are you going to get that from?" Janet asked.

"Paul from hardware's. He's taken a like to me."

"Oh, great. We can have a nail omelet for lunch." Janet said sarcastically.

"If we had some eggs." Jack added.

"Yeah." Janet answered back, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'll talk to the man at The Corner Shoppe." said Terri.

"He's over 70." Jack said.

"So, that means I'll be safe." Terri leaves the apartment.

" Look at this. Front Page." Larry shows Janet the newspaper.

"That's the back page."

"No, the horse is named Front Page. It can't loose. He's on handicapped. He's been placed twice. And look at the odds." He hands the paper to Jack.

"Eight to one. That's...pretty good. Are you sure it's going to win?"

"It can't loose."

_**Time Lasp**_

Janet is trying to adjust the antenna on the tv. "This think is on the blink again." She hits the side of it. "What time do they kick off?"

Jack comes over to her. "No, no, Janet in races they don't actually kick off the horses."

"Come on. It's nearly half past two." Larry was growing impatient.

Jack grabs the antenna off the tv.

Janet tells him to hold it up. "Try backing up a bit. A bit to the left. There. No. Back a bit more."

"A whack on the side usually helps." Larry says.

"No. He's doing his best. Back a bit more." She motions to Jack. "Keep going back. Keep going." Jack keeps backing up until he is outside. "How's that?" Janet calls.

"I wouldn't know would I?"

"I've seen better pictures on the radio. " Larry says.

"Hey, that's it. Stop. There."

Jack sets the antenna carefully on the ledge. Janet sits down on the couch next to Larry while Jack comes back in.

"Hurry up." Larry says, "They're just lining up." He pats the seat next to him. Janet comes to sit down on his left, while Jack jumps over the couch, sitting between them.

"With out luck we'll get enough for the rent and some left over. How much did you put down?" Jack asks Larry.

"Nothing. I went off it."

"Why?"

"Well you're backing it. You're unlucky with horses."

Terri comes in. "I'm back. I bought the groceries. Did you know you left the door wide open." She closes the front door. As it shuts, the antenna is knocked off the ledge. The television looses it's picture, causing the three to look up. Jack runs out the door.

* * *

They all rush down to Mr. Furley's to finish watching the race.

"Uh...Mr. Furley, sorry to barge in here like this. But our tv isn't working."

"There's nothing much on except racing."

"Oh, good. We'll watch that then." Janet rushes over to turn on the TV.

"Did you place a bet?" Mr. Furley asks.

"No. Did you?" Jack asks him.

"No. No." Mr. Furley plays with his ear anxiously when the two kids aren't looking.

Larry and Terri enter Mr. Furley's apartment.

"I think you're being rather ridiculous getting so worked up over a race." Terri says.

Jack hushes her. The announcer lists all name of the horses, with Front Page coming in last place.

"Yeah, well...there you go then." Larry clapping his hands together nervously.

"Which horse weren't you betting on?" Mr. Furley asks.

"Well, all of them." Jack says. "But mainly Front Page."

"If you'll excuse us,' Janet said, getting up from the couch, Jack get up at the same time. "while we kill somebody."

"Now listen, it's not my fault..." Larry puts his hands up defensively, backing up towards the door. Jack and Janet chase Larry out of the apartment.

* * *

Mr. Furley lets the tax inspector in. "Thank you, I'm afraid I'm a little early." The tax inspector said.

"Oh, no not at all. Uh..have a sit."

"Thank you." He sits down.

"Would you like something to drink. Mr..."

"Matthews. With two tees."

"Actually I'm all out of that."

"No. My name."

"All I got is a bottle of sherry, which I save for special occasions. If you know what I mean." Mr. Furley said in his macho man voice.

"The sherry would be fine."

"It's nice weather we're having. " Mr. Furley said as he prepared the drinks. "If you like that sort of thing. Some people don't, but if you do, it's rather nice."

"You don't see much of it inside."

"Inside?" Damn, he's on to me. Mr. Furley thought. He's already talking about prison.

"The office."

"Oh. Oh, yes."

"You seemed to have been in a bit of a rush when you filled in your last tax return."

"Oh, it's the old back injury I got from the war." Furley said using his macho voice again. "Right. Well according to this your middle name is 203 East Middleton Terrace, and your address is Ralph Furley."

"Oh uh, that's a mistake."

"Yes, we have realized that Mr. Terrace." He looks down at the paper, correcting himself. "Uh...Furley. And you also have your wife down as no income tax abroad."

Mr. Furley snickers. "My own little joke."

The tax inspector looks at him sternly.

"Uh...my wife. She's no longer with us."

"That is quite unfortunate. Now about your son."

"Oh, yes him."

"You haven't said which college he's attending."

"Well uh...The best thing I can do is let him tell you himself."

Larry steps out of the bedroom. "Did you call me, dad?" He shakes Mr. Matthew's hand. "Nice to meet cha." He sits down on the couch.

"Yes. I was just asking your father which university you attend."

"Westwood.." Mr. Furley says the same time Larry says, "UCLA. uh that would have been nice but now I go to community college.'

"Berkley." Furley says at the same time.

"Yes." says Mr. Matthews. "Let's see how old are you?"

"I'm uh..." Larry turns to Mr. Furley. "How old am I dad?"

"About twenty-ish." Mr. Furley says. "He worries a lot. "

"Hey, I resent that." Larry says. "I'm only..." Larry tries to contemplate the math in his head.

"It's a worrying time, university." Mr. Matthews agreed with Mr. Furley.

Janet walks in, "Mr. Furley I had something I needed to ask you..."

"Oh uh, this is my wife."

"I thought your wife was dead." Matthews said. "

My other wife. The last one left me. Yep. Guys like me don't stay single for long. She's not even used to her new last name yet." Janet just stands there dazed. "Janet, this is Mr. Matthews."

"How do you do." Janet greats Mr. Matthews.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Furley. Now where were we? The exact date of your sons birth."

"April 29, 1944" Larry says, accidentally giving his real birth year. "...uh...1964"

They are saved by a knock on the door. Janet, who is closest to the door, answers it. Jack walks in.

"Hi, Janet." He then says to Mr. Furley, "Hi ya pops. Listen about what you were saying this morning..."

Mr. Furley is standing there, shaking his head.

Jack notices Larry standing in the room. "Larry?"

"That's Leslie."

"Oh Lord." Jack says covering the side of his face with his hand.

"You have another son." says Mr. Matthews.

"No. No, you see..." Mr. Furley begins. But Larry interrupts.

"Actually he's a student I'm tutoring. Close friend of the family. The kid doesn't even know how to boil an egg."

"That's right." Mr. Matthews said. "Your father told me you're studying to be a cook."

"Did he now?" Jack was finding this amusing.

"Top of your class."

"Oh, really?" Jack asks.

"Does he always start conversations with questions?"

"You know kid brothers." Larry puts his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Your brother..."

"It feels like he is."

"He kids, he kids." Jack patts Larry on the chest. He gives one patt to hard.

"He's not my son, I mean he is. From the other side of the sheets." says Mr. Furley.

"You mean..." Mr. Matthews looks at Janet.

"She's older than she looks. " Mr. Furley says with a sniff, trying to act macho again. "gotta bless the Italians," Janet gives Mr. Furley a wide eyed look, like he is about to kill him.

" You could have added him as well." Mr. Matthews explains. "It makes no difference."

"It doesn't?"

Janet elbows Mr. Furley as Terri walks in.

"Jack. Larry." She goes over to Mr. Furley and gives him a hug. "Hello daddy." She puts a hand out to Mr. Matthews. "How do you do? My name's Leslie."

"Mr. Furley." Mr. Matthews begins.

Mr. Furley sits up. "All right." He says about to come clean. "I adopted all three of them."

* * *

**Note: This is a re-write of season 8. Some episodes will be changed to build up Jack and Janet's relationship (like it seemed to for the past 2 seasons before. Then the writers decided to scrap the idea. It seemed abrupt to cut the further budding relationship that could have easily been turned into a romance. And this is making up for what could have been.) Some of the episodes will be the same regular part of the season. Every time I see Some of the Jazz, (from season 6 episode 5 where Janet's dance teacher tries to take advantage of her and Jack tries to warn her. He shows up at the studio to make sure she's ok, and he asks her, "Can I have this Dance?" and the episode "Mate for Each Other" where a computer sets Jack and Janet up on a blind date.) It makes me cry. Because it reminds me what could have been.**


	2. She Love Me, She Loves Me Not

**Episode 2: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not**

Larry discovers an answered magazine quiz and he and Jack think one of the girls wants to have an affair with Jack. They take the girls on a weekend trip to find out who answered the quiz. It turns out that neither girl did.

Jack was relieved but also disappointed, more so when he thought that it could have been Janet that filled out the quiz. He couldn't possibly feel anything more than friendship between him and Janet. That would be breaking the rules of their living arrangements and he would have to move out. If he took advantage of either of the girls. They were just friends. They did anything for each other.

* * *

** Note: This is a re-write of season 8. Some episodes will be changed to build up Jack and Janet's relationship (like it seemed to for the past 2 seasons before. Then the writers decided to scrap the idea. It seemed abrubt to cut the further buding relationship that could have easily been turned into a romance. And this is making up for what could have been.) Some of the episodes will be the same regular part of the season.**


	3. Cold Fever

** Description: ** **Mr. Furley has a nasty cold and gives it to Jack who's annoyed as he has a football game to attend with the guys at the regal beagal. The girls convince him to stay home and in bed. They try to make him better using a range of home-made tries to catch the game on the tv without the girls knowledge.**


	4. Out on a Limb

**Description: Jack writes a nasty letter to a famous food critic, thinking the critic is going to give his bistro a ruinous review. When the critic assures Jack the review will be favorable, Jack tries to retrieve the letter from the critic's desk, with the help of Janet and Terri.**


	5. One For the Road

** Description: Terri is practising for her driving test and is getting lessons from Jack. Meanwhile Mr. Furley makes some home brew liquor which turns out rather stronger than expected. He offers a glass to Jack who is about to take Terri out for a driving lesson.**


	6. The Great Escapist

Mr. Furley thinks the upstairs Apartment is infested with termites. He has the the room fumigated which will cost him dearly. It also means that the roomates will have to spend the night with Mr. Furley's board games. Each of the kids come up with an excuse to leave and find each other hiding out at Jack's Bistro. 


	7. And Then There Was Jack

** Description: Terri is going to her parent's house for the weekend and Janet thinks that Jack will make advances towards her. But later on when he brings his girlfriend back to the apartment, Janet ruins his evening.**


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**Description: Jack's father visits unexpectedly and resumes his good natured meddling. Jack explodes and tells him to stay out of his life but when he learns his father has lost his job, Jack gives him the opportunity to be useful.**

Jack's father coming to visit was the least that he wanted right now. Always meddling in his life. He always felt that it was because his father wanted him to be more like Lee. Lee was the one his father seemed to favor despite the constant meddling in Jack's life. He felt less inferior when it came to his brother.

_ Why can't you be more like your older brother?_

Jack's father, Jack Sr. had wanted Jack to become something sucessful like a Doctor or a Lawyer. Lee became a sucessful accountant. Jack Sr was always interfering, intruding, tampering, assuming, judging, and just being nosy. "Caring" is making it your business to directly express thoughts and feelings of compassion towards other people without even knowing about their business.

His father was part of the reason Jack had to get out of San Diego, and his brother. With his father showing up he finally found the courage to tell his father to stay out of his life. Janet told him the real reason his father had come to visit. The good hearted person that Jack was, he couldn't just do that to his father. The man lost his job. He had to apologize. Jack had always had a positive attitude. Jack was a people person, always with outgoing, trying to make people laugh, in truth he was terrified of people. He knew how cruel they could be. He himself could be but never intentionally harm them emotionally or psychically. He could never purposely hurt anyone's feelings if he did he was unintentional and he would apologize. He would never get into fights. Well he would if he was protecting someone he cared about. Or if it was his vanity issues getting in the way. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a coward, especially the girls, any girls.

He was never a boxer in the navy. He just used that excuse to hide how senative he was. Just like his mother. The boys in school would always call him a 'mama's boy." His mother was always a positive person from the time she got up from the time she went to bed, no matter what she had going on in her personal life. Some of her aspects on life had rubbed off on him and had some of his own originality.

He had a natural witty charm about him and he used this as a disadvantage, for two of them. To make people laugh, to get positive reactions and just because some people just need a laugh. and to cover up his true feelings. Growing up showing feelings was frowned upon in his household. Showing or sharing true feelings with someone could lead to negative reactions. He was scared of people but genuinely cared about them. That made sense. It wasn't a social phobia. He had no problem talking to people. It was more of their reactions he was frightened of. That's why he never told Janet how he had felt about her. If he had told her and she didn't feel the same way...he just couldn't take that rejection. He had come close on that computer date. telling her that something about the light made him realize how lovely she was. It did make him start feeling things he could barely fight down. He only felt psychical attraction toward woman, it had been more of a feeling of instinct. But he never felt that way about Janet. Of course he would pretend to lust after Janet to not make her feel unwanted, but it was nothing other than that. He had always thought his love for Janet as a sisterly love, the first four years living with her. After that date it stirred something inside him. He could not explain it. The idea that he might possibly be in love with Janet was incomprehensible. He had come close that night, showing how much he loved her. He had even been looking forward to hearing what she had thought. She and Terri tricked him when they caught him eavesdropping at their bedroom door. A part of him was glad he didn't. And he didn't dare tell her now. He didn't want to loose her as a friend. He had very few to go to. The only people he ever really trusted where Janet, Terri and Mr. Furley. Larry was a great guy but he would never trust him, not with his life. All these years around them had given him more confidence. Had it not been for them he probably would have never stood up to his father.


	9. The Odd Couples

**Description: Terri is up for a promotion and tells Dr. Kenderson she is married to ward off his advances. When he invites himself and his wife over for dinner, Jack poses as Terri's husband while Janet and Larry pose as French-speaking houseguests.**

* * *

Janet wasn't jealous when it came to Terri. Terri was like a sister to Janet. Jack posing as Terri's husband didn't bother her at all. After all why would it? They all pretended to be married one time or another. At least she and Jack. Twice. Being called Mrs. Tripper, it sounded kind of nice. No, Janet. He is off limits. It would never work. Things would get too complicated if one of the third, starting the third, third of them. They'd all be kicked out. She thought of Jack as a loving friend. He could be such a man sometimes when it came to woman but she had learned to tolerate it. The past few years Jack seemed to have matured toward woman, especially when it came to the blonde roommates that they had shared. He was always handsy with Chrissy, Cindy or Terri. He never layed a hand on Janet like that. And that had upset her. She and Jack had kissed on several occasions but it was always more playful, like in a family way. She refused to see him in any other way.

Did she ever think of him as anything more?

There was that one time she did question her feelings for Jack, when the computer fixed them up together. He had called her _"I never realized how lovely you are."_ It had made her feel what she hadn't felt in a long time, like a woman. She never imagined him saying something like that, never expected that date to go anywhere, not even now. Still, she tried not to blush at the thought of them trying to kiss like two love struck teenagers over come with nerves at the thought of their first kiss. Jack Tripper was an amazing kisser. Of course Janet would never admit that.


	10. Now You See It, Now You Don't

**When Jack attends a charity ball with a socialite and loses $15,000 gambling, Larry and the girls attempt to help him recover the money.**


	11. Janet Shapes Up

**Janet starts working as an aerobics instructor. Jack, Terry, & Mr Furley attend her class to show their support. Jack shows an interest in her female boss, but it turns on him when Tina's boyfriend returns.**


	12. One More for the Pot

While Jack is in hospital having his tonsils removed, Terri takes his place at the weekly card game. She claims that a woman can play cards just as well as a man, although she hasn't got a clue how to play poker. 


	13. The Other Jack Tripper

**Jack has mixed feelings when an old girlfriend comes to town and wants to pick up where they left off. Jack has no interest. Janet asks him to show her friend Agnes, who comes to visit, around town. Jack gets Larry, who poses as Jack to take out Janet's friend. When Larry accidently rips her dress, Janet thinks Jack has taken advantage of Agnes.**


	14. Baby, it's Cold Inside

**During an after-hours robbery at Angelino's, Jack and Furley get locked in the freezer together. Convinced they are going to die, they have a heart-to-heart talk, and Jack confesses that he really isn't gay. Once safe, Jack worries because Furley knows the truth about him. But Furley thinks that he was delusional.**


	15. The Tender Trap

**Larry is trying to sell tickets for an event in the park where he'll be singing at, but nobody is interested. Janet has the best excuse as she's going to a christening in her home town, taking Jack with her. But when things get strained at her parent's home they return to Santa Monica and the concert.**


	16. Jack's Tattoo

After a night on the town with his old navy buddies, Jack discovers he has a tattoo on his derrière. When Jack goes to the hospital to have it removed, Janet thinks he is having a vasectomy and Furley thinks he is having a sex change. 


	17. Forget Me Not

**Jack borrows Janet's new car to drive a gorgeous model to a photo session and totals the car on the way home. He pretends to have amnesia in the hospital, but Janet gets suspicious and concocts a plan to help him regain his memory. **

**Note: This episode showed how well Janet could see through Jack. One of the many great examples. They could always see through each other when one of them was lying or trying to hide something.**


	18. The Heiress

******A customer of the flower shop names Janet in his will, and she receives a vase. His nephew Phillip, an art collector, visits Janet, and Jack thinks he lied about the value of the vase and is trying to get it back. **


	19. Don't Ask Me, I Don't Dance

** Terri and Janet are going to a Floral Society Annual dinner dance. Jack doesn't want to go and locks himself in the bathroom to avoid their protests. Phil and Mr. Furley agree to accompany Janet and Terri. Phil going to the dance with Janet leaves Jack rather jealous. Based on the episode of the same name s3 ep3 and 'The Generation Game" s6 ep3**

Jack and Janet come home from seeing a movie.

"You know Janet, that has to be one of sexiest films I've ever seen. I don't know they get away with stuff like that. I mean there were moments there that really had me going."

"And me. I mean that bit when Pluto jumped up on Donald Ducks bed."

"I was thinking more of the main feature."

"Oh, yeah. The one you said that was going to be so cultural."

"Well it was. I mean what that girl was doing to her boyfriend"

"You were watching the couple in front of us again, weren't you?"

"No and that's not the only reason I went." They both sit down on the couch. "What she was going to that guy was symbolic." Jack puts his arm around Janet. "I don't suppose you feel a tiny bit symbolic, do you?"

Terri comes into the living room with a bowl of cerel and a carton of milk. "Hello." She sits down in the chair.

"Terri. Terri, don't you think it's time for bed?"

"After I'm finished. My mother always told me not to eat in bed."

" That makes sense. I mean you can't cuddle up to a bowl of corn flakes."

"If you two are in the mood..."

"I am not in the mood." Janet was quick to protest.

"Quick, Janet, think of Pluto leaping onto Donald Ducks bed." Jack almost practicaly leaps onto Janer's lap.

"If you two want to spend time together, It'll have to wait till tomorrow night. I'm working the night shift." Terri said, swirling her ceral with her spoon.

"You see, tomorrow night it'll be just the two of us." Jack said, his voice eager.

"What makes you think tomorrow night is going to be any different?" Janet asked.

"Because you are starting to weaken to the old Tripper charm. For instance last night you nearly gave in."

"I did not."

"You know if we didn't share an apartment would you take me back to your place or mine?"

"Neither." "Oh, great, way to kill the mood Janet."

"That was the point." Janet beamed.

* * *

"Well, you'll like my apple dumplings. They cook slow but if you just wait long enough, they'll just mealt in your mouth."

"You aren't going to get carried away tonight are you?"

"You're not getting worried are you?"

"Of course I'm not."

"See, of course you're not." Jack puts his arms on her shoulders. "After all you're good respectable Janet. You got your will power. Just beacuse I cooked this faboulous dinner for us, and we'll be all alone, you won't worry will you?"

She stared at him for what seemed like a long time before answering. "No."

"No, I don't believe it either." He starts tickling her. "Jack." She laughs uncontrollably. "Jack. Stop."

When he does, she tells him that she had forgotten about the Floral dinner dance. She invites him to go.

"What about my beef wellington?"

"We can eat it when we come back."

He tells her he's not interested. Thinking she is using this as an excuse to

She can't get him to come out of the bathroom. "Alright, since you won't go. I'll get another man to take me."

"Well, alright, you do that."

* * *

Janet asks Mr Furley but he refuses. Terri comes home early, they didn't need her at the hospital after all, and Janet asks her to join her but they will both need a date.

Mr. Furley catches up with them and wants to go with. Someone from below, on the street calls up to him, "Yoo hoo, Ralphie..."

"Who was that?" Janet asks.

"No one." Mr. Furley sounds anxious.

Janet tells him they'll meet him downstairs in five minutes. Janet tries to at least to get Jack out of the bathroom. "As far as I'm conserned Jack you can stay there Monday through Saturday, all year if you like. I'll shove your birthday cake through the key hole."

Phillip rings the doorbell.

* * *

Larry comes down to visit Jack, he passes Mr. Furley on the stairs. He is only going with the girls because some crazy chick has been following him. Janet comes down the stairs with Phillip.

Larry decides to spend the evening with Jack, as his date was canceled. "Who says two eligable bachelors can't have fun without woman?"

"You said it."

"Though I couldn't help catch the way Phillip was looking at her when they passed on the stairs."

"Phillip?"

" Yeah. That's who she's going with."

* * *

Jack goes to the floral dance, which is on a boat. Jack tries to get in a fight with Phillip, he ends up going over board.

"Jack, you're being childish."

"Childish, we'll see who's being childish. We're leaving this boat at once." He backs up, falling over the rail, into the water. Phillip is about to take of his jacket.

"No, that's you're new suit. Sling him this." She hands him a

* * *

Janet, Terri , and Mr. Furley come back.

"You can't hide from me forever, Ralphie." Comes the female voice from before.

"Mr. Furley that girl is still following you?" Terri

"Yes...actually that's no girl. That's my mother."

The two girls silently laugh, their laughter is drowned out by the audiences own laughs and applauses.

* * *

Jack is lying asleep in his bed.

"Jack." Someone whispers. He sits up.

Janet is standing "I got a surprise for you." We only she her dropping her night gown on the floor.

"MOMMY! Jack bolts up right from his bed, waking from his dream.

Janet comes rushing into his room. "Jack...

"I just had a nightmare.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't think I should."

"Well why not? We should be able to tell each other anything?"

"Ok if you insist." He goes into his over reactive modes. "Oh, Janet it was horrible. You tired to suduce me." Janet picks up a pillow and throws it at him.


	20. Home and Away

**Larry and Jack go on a trip to Reno, Nevada for a cooking esxpo. Jack meets a stewardest Viki. Larry and Jack both have eyes for her, but promise to not appeal to her having sworn off woman on the trip. Due to a misunderstanding everyone thinks the two are guy, even the hotel clerk. Mr. Furley checks into the same Hotel. Hilarity insues.**

**Note: This is the first and only episode without the girls (though they are mentioned). This focuses more on Jack and Larry's friendship.**

Since Jack knew the girls would fight over who would go with him, he decided to take Larry. Not to mention Janet wasn't speaking to him after how he acted the other night. Both of the girls were out, spending time at the beach. Jack was sitting around alone, When the doorbell rang. Sure enough, it would be Larry, asking to borrow money or Mr. Furley, coming to fix a leaky faucet or asking for the rent. Whoever walked through that door he'd take on the expo. If he took someone, he'd save a lot of fliers miles. Furley would be greatful to go, Larry would need some convincing though. Suprisingly Larry didn't need any convining. He had arranged a date with twins. He was dating both of the with out the other ones knowledge and Larry accidently called one of the twins by the wrong name. They agreed to spend the whole trip, swearing off woman.

_At the airport _

"I always feel nervous going through one of these things." Larry says.

"Would you..."Jack pushes him through the metal detector.

* * *

Aboard the plane they both set eyes on stewardess, Vicki. Jack reminds Larry that they stay true to their word.

"Anyway you're not your type." Jack pats him on the shoulder.

"Not my type? Everyone's my type."

"She's intellegent, sofisticated. She's so wrong for you."

* * *

In the lobby of the hotel Larry is flirting with a blond woman, while Jack is outside, carrying the bags. Jack being the klutz that he is, gets stuck in the revolving door. When he finally gets out, he trip, dropping all the lugage. A bellhop comes over to assist him. Larry sees Jack coming his way.

"Hey, lady what kind of guy do you take me for?" Larry asks, pointing his finger at her. He brings his voice up for empathis so Jack can hear. "Can't you see I'm with him?" Larry puts his arm around Jack.

"Oh." The woman blushes, putting her hand on the side of her face."I am so sorry."

"Yeah, we've been together for seven years now." Jack says.

"Well...good for you." She pats Jack on the arm and hastily walks away.

"What was that about?"

Larry shakes his head. "I have no idea."

"Did you check in yet?"

"No, not yet."

"No yet? All this time you've just been standing here?"

"That chick kept bothering me."

"Oh, dear how dreadfull." The clerk behind the check in dest, rolls his eyes sarcastically. Jack just gives him a look.

The clerk hands Jack a clip board to fill out the check in information. "The one bed?" The clerk reaches for a key to a one bed suite.

"No. Two seperate beds." Jack says. The desk clerk smirks.

"Yeah. I bet." He goes to grab another key. "Just so you know, here we treat all our guests the same. We don't decriminate against race, religion, or...sexial orientation. At the Palm Springs Hotel Appecpted guests are happy guests."

Jack ponders this a moment. "Right..."

"Your keys."

"thank you."

And of course Mr. Furley over hears the conversation.

* * *

_At the expo _

"Why does everyone assume we're gay?"

"I don't know. You do look a little butch." Jack shrugged with a smug look on his face, which he receaves a knudge in the side from Larry's elbow. "Ah. Larry!" Jack nearly screached, his voice going slightly high pitched. "Carefull. You don't know your own strength."

"That's what they say in the bedroom."

An attractive woman has overheard, staring at them, wide eyes. Larry catches sight of her and she starts to walk past them quickly.

"No, I didn't mean..." Larry follows after her. " I'm a real ladies man back home." He says something to her,

Off screen we hear her say, "Get away from me, you creep." She hits him with something.

Larry comes back on screen, backing up, toward Jack, "I love the ladies. I love 'em." But she is way out of ear shot.

Jack is clearly enjoying the situation playing out. "Don't take this the wrong way Larry, that woman was so wrong for you."

"Always with the purses. Right before that, they always 'say, you creep."

"Nothing ever changes." Jack puts his hand on Larry's shoulder. Another woman passes, giving them a strange look. Larry grabs his hand off his shoulder and follows after her, "Wait, I can explain."

* * *

Everyone is clearing off the plane. Jack looks for Larry but cannot find him. Vicki is no where to be seen either.

"Larry." He goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Ocupoto." Comes Larry's voice.

Jack opens the door, finds Larry and Viki, making out. "Larry!" Jack grabs him by the arm. "Get out here." He drags him out.

" What? That woman was so wrong for you." Larry says as they leave the plane.


	21. Three's a Crowd

Janet announces her engagement to Phil. She notices that Jack is taking it harder than the rest of her friends. 


	22. A Night to Remember

Jack still couldn't believe that Janet was getting married. He had this queasy feeling just thinking about it. He had been that way all week, acting like such a jerk when Phillip was brought up. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. At first he thought it was because the three of them would be going their separate ways. But he found being away from Janet was the real reason. The last few days he had been concealing his emotions about the whole situation, not bothering to understand his feelings. It made him frustrated. Keeping everything bottled up made his frustration boil over, making it seem like he was jealous. Of course he didn't know that. As he went over everything that happened between him and Janet the last 7 years he started to realize what his feelings meant. He understood it now, the explanation for his actions. He loved her. He wanted the best for Janet. He knew he couldn't let her marry someone else. He had to tell her, before it was too late. Maybe it was. She looked happy when she was around Phillip. If that's what she wanted he had to let her go. But a part of him didn't want to back down. Still he had to tell her.

He entered the girl's bedroom.

"Jack, you're not suppoed to be in here." Janet said. She knew something was up because he didn't crack a joke. She had expected him to say something like, I thought only the groom couldn't see you". Instead, nothing. His expression was serious. Janet was worried because he was completly out of character, like he had been the entire week, since she announced her engagment to Phillip. She put the obvious reason why he'd been acting the way he was on the back burner. She tried chalking it up as Jack just being jealous and that the drastic change of things was upsetting him. But it didn't seem to effect Terri as much. She came up with another excuse for that. Terri hadn't known them long enough.

"Janet I need to talk with you."

"Jack, now? They'll be ready for me any minute." Her anwser was more of an excuse. A knot rose in her stomach. An instinct inside her that told her what he was going to say. The whole thing frightened her. Jack was her friend. Her best friend. She denied her other feelings for him. To accept those feelings now, it could ruin their friendship. She didn't want to loose Jack.

" I really need to tell you something. It's really important."

"Jack, I really..." She was lost for an excuse. Just then Terri interupted her.

"Janet, I think you ought to talk with Jack." She patted her on the shoulder and left the room, leaving both Jack and Janet in silence.

"Well" Janet said breaking the silence.

"Well...here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." They both tood silent again.

"So, there's something you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh...I wanted..." He wondered how to word how he was feeling or if he should tell her at all. Some times not knowing is better. If she didn't feel the same way, it would tare him apart. "I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Oh, thanks Jack." She waited to see if he'd say anything else. He didn't. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding. He had to do the right thing. He had to let her go.

There was a knock on the door. "They're ready for you Janet." Terri said.

"Aren't you coming Jack?' Janet asked.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there."

The others waited. Terri wondered what was taking Jack so long. She went to go check on him. "Jack..." She said, opening the door, stepping inside. "I'll just be a minute." He said, his back to her. He wipped his hand over his face. Terri frowned. It was the first time that her emotions were getting the best of her. She tried to think logically,

_Come on, what would good old reliable Janet want?_

She didn't know what she wanted. She was getting cold feet. She didn't know for what reason. She found that couldn't call off the wedding. When nobody gave no objected that the two should not be wed, Janet just simply stepped out, sitting in Phillip's car, crying. Someone then opened the door. She didn't turn her head to look. At first she thought it was Phil, until she heard Jack's voice, "Janet."

"I don't want to talk to you, Jack."

"Why not? Did I do anything."

"That's the thing. It what you didn't do. You could have done something." "What?" "You didn't do anything.' "What did you want me to do?" "You could have said something." "What did you want me to say? He was wrong for you?" "Yes." "Ok, he was wrong for you." "Then why didn't you say it?"

"I just did. Janet, you're not making any sense."

"Jack Tripper, I am making perfect sense. You didn't say anything earlier and I want to know the reason why? I am not leaving this car until you tell me." She sat there until she gave into her emotions, whipping her tears on the back of her hand. "Now I feel like such a fool."

"Oh, I see. You wanted me to object so you wouldn't be the one embarrassed."

"No. I would never. I feel like such a fool for not realizing my feelings sooner. And I understand if you don't feel the same way..."

"Janet, listen. It's not that I don't...The reason why I didn't say anything, is because I knew how special this night was for you. I wanted you to be happy. Even though how much it hurt me to see you with another man who wasn't me."

"Oh, Jack." She put her arms around him. They pulled back from each other but still locked in an embrace, staring into each others eyes. Jack kisses her breifly on the lips. He goes in for another kiss. Janet instincivley puts her arms around him, and their kiss becomes a pasionat one.

"Alright, come on out of there you're busted. I caught you red handed, and in broad daylight, shame on you." Scolded Mr. Furley. Janet and Jack get out of the car.

"Now just wait a minute..."Janet says, trying to get out of the car but her dress gets stuck.

"we can explain." They climb out of the car.

Janet pulls her dress free. Jack falls on top of her.

"There's no need to explain what you were doing." Phil comes over, "I believe, that's my bride."

"Right, sorry." Jack gets up.

"Um, actually no, Phillip. I'm not...I'm calling of the wedding. You see...my heart belongs to someone else."

"To him?"

"Well...yeah..."

Phil tells Janet the truth. That the only reason he was going to marry her was because of the vase. "I could have still given you everything you wanted, even money is really no object."

"Well I can tell you I'm not interest in your money. All I need is right here." She puts her arm around Jack's waist.

"You mean, for no amount of money in the world, you'd leave me for that?"

"That's right. He might not be much but he's mine." Janet pulls him closer. Jack looks at Janet, like :what do you mean by that?

"You're missing out on an opertunity of a life time here." Phillip says.

" You missed your opertunity, pal, on someone amazing." Jack says.

"I see, so that means..."

"Goodbye, Phil." Janet finishes for him.

"Yeah Phil, goodbye. Good riddence. Adios.."

"Ok, Jack..." Janet was already using her scolding voice.

"Bon Voyage..."

"Jack."

"Enjoy your honeymoon for one."

"Oh, would you quit it." "Ok, then you're loss."

Phil heads to his car. The one without the decorations on it, that Jack and Larry painted.

Jack realizes this. "Wait, why's he getting in that car?" It turns out it was Roper's car, as Phil gets into a identical one just like it.

Roper steps outside of the apartment. "What happened to my car?!"

Jack gets a, "I'm gonna kill Larry, look on his face. "I'll kill him."

* * *

"I'm not going to be living on my own. I'm going to be living with a girl. You got it out of me, Mr, Furley. You see it was about time your manley ways rubbed off on me."

"Well..." Mr. Furley loops him thumbs in the hoops of his pants. "And it's not just any girl, it's Janet. I would have never noticed my feelings for her."

"Well I sort of knew it would be you and Janet if you weren't, well, you know. You aren't now."

"No. No. I'm cured,"

"Yes, you are. Now, let me look at ya. oh, it's a miracle." He gived Jack a hug. "It's...it's defiantly something else." He pats Mr. Furley on the shoulder.


End file.
